What have you done?
by FeliciaWesker
Summary: second chapter of my Wesker series. Please enjoy an rate. Again i own nothing.


'Bright.' The light that was hitting Felicia's closed eyes was so bright. 'what did I do? What just happened? Where am i? and most importantly… WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS?!' Felicia was laying down on such a soft surface, 'so warm' she thought to herself. Fighting the urge to open her eyes and take in her surroundings she was nestled against something so warm. Felicia let a small contented sigh escape her lips as she snuggled closer to the source of warmth she was laying against. She was so comfortable she didn't want to open her eyes let alone move.

"I entirely agree with your sentiment dear heart." Wesker said in a low rumble as he tightened his arm around her. Felicia's eyes shot open and she shot up almost like someone had just fired a rocket at her. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" she practically screamed at him not thinking before speaking to him in such a tone and manner, which was not the best idea in the world considering who he was. Felicia could see his eyes flash red momentarily as her question angered him slightly. But he hadn't moved to attack her yet. Staring at Felicia was Albert Weskers flaming eyes. 'Oh shit, he looks pissed..'

Wesker shot out of the bed before she could even blink and had her by the neck and had pinned her against the wall yet again. "What did I do to you?" he asked in a deep growl through clenched teeth. "You gave me your consent. I did not do anything that you didn't ask, my apologies, BEG me to do. Do not be careless with your words woman." Wesker spat out at her with as much rage and venom as he was able. Suddenly Felicia's mind went back to what transpired the night before. She could feel her face start to redden as she tried to buried her crimson face into her hands. Last night was the best night Felicia had had in her whole life and the man who had been lying in the bed next to he had given it to her, ….. And she just accused him of taking advantage of her. She had been ready and willing, and she had accused him of the atrocity of raping her..

Meekly she looked at Wesker and said "Albert…. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean….." she paused and gazed into his ruby orbs, tears beginning to fill the corners of her eyes, before finishing her thought. "Forgive me.." Felicia finished in a barely audible whisper. Wesker released her from his vice like choke hold keeping his gaze locked on hers, his eyes filled with anger and what Felicia could only make out as sadness. "You are correct Albert, I gave my consent, I begged you to continue and you were so gentle, the perfect gentleman…." she began to trail off as memories of the previous night began to make her face redden and heat pool in her abdomen yet again.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her gently. He knew the answer already but was curious as to what her answer would be. He had shown this woman the heights of pleasure and now she was in the deepest pit of despair. "You are a Wesker after all, and from what I know about my body, we tend to be fairly resilient." he said with a smirk. " Aside from my breast, where you bit me like a raid hyena.." she paused "No, actually I feel rather wonderful, sore as hell but wonderful non the less." Felicia answered with a small smile of her own. Wesker gently placed his hands on either side of her face. Pressing his forehead to hers gazing into her starburst eyes "More." Wesker purred.

Felicia knitted her brows and looked at him with confusion. "More what?" she replied her words dripping with curiosity. "I have some questions for you, and you will answer them to the fullest extent, my dear heart." Wesker said rather bluntly. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly nodded her head. "What do you want to know Albert."

"First and foremost, id like to know are you like me? Were you given the same virus as I during project w?" Wesker stated his first of what Felicia could only imagine would be many questions. She stood and pondered his question and thought her words out carefully before answering, as to not enrage him again. But he wanted the truth. "No, I am not like you. I was given some type of what the researchers called a 'booster shot' during project w, but I guess it did not take effect like it was intended to." Wesker was slightly taken aback by her answer. He knew this 'booster shot' in which she spoke was the starter virus that all the Wesker children were given before the progenitor virus was administered. The starter virus required a eight hour incubation period before the progenitor virus could be given. During the time when the Wesker children were given the starter virus many of them perished. They perished because the starter virus had killed them.

"It was believed that all the Wesker children, save for me, had perished due to this 'booster shot'. How did you escape? I clearly had seen your death certificate." His second question, just as intriguing as his first. 'Should I really tell this man how I managed to survive?' She had thought. Taking in a deep breath before reveling her survival story to him. Felicia began "I had survived, the booster had taken longer to incubate inside of me than it did the others.." she paused for a moment remembering that dreadful stormy night all those years ago in the Arklay mountains. "The booster caused me to slip into a unconscious state that was a mirror image of death. When I came to I was in the morgue in the deepest part of the basement labs. I managed to sneak past the armed guards that were posted outside the morgue and I slipped into the air ducts. I was in there for hours…. Finally when I was beginning to fear that I would perish inside those god forsaken ducts, I could smell fresh air and rain. I found the vent leading outside and broke it open and ran into the night. I didn't stop until I was in the next town over, shortly after arriving there I was picked up by a government agency that had been keeping watch on the Mansion. They saw me leave, tracked me, then picked me up for questioning. I was there from that day on."

Processing all this new information he was just graced with Wesker looked at her with seriousness plaguing his features. "Do you want to be like me?" His question sat unanswered for several minutes as she pawed over each syllable. 'Do you want to be like me? Do you want to be like me? Do you want to be like me?' His words kept playing in her mind as if on repeat. 'How do I answer that?' she began to panic and subconsciously started looking for the closest exit to make her escape when Wesker wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Do you want to be like me, Dear heart?" He asked her again but much more sweetly than he had previously.

"What do you mean, 'like you'?" she asked him gingerly carefully choosing her words as to not enrage him yet again. She was human after all, frail and easily killed, he on the other had was basically immortal and un-ageing. How could she ever be on the same level as him, short of being bitten by a radioactive spider or falling into a vat of chemicals. 'So sweet' He thought to himself, if she only knew how much I had to hold back last night, how painful it was for me to do so. He could have broken her into a million pieces if he hadn't restrained himself. "I can make you faster, stronger, unbreakable, un-killable. You still would age but not nearly as rapidly as a normal human. I can make you like me. If you so desire." Wesker smoothly said. He would not, however tell her of the excruciating pain she would have to endure before becoming 'like him' that would be best to save until she makes her decision.

"Will you permit me some time to consider your offer?" Felicia asked him sweetly. "I shall, under one condition." he responded. "What might that be Albert?" She asked meekly. "You will remain here, and follow my ever command until you reach your decision, is that understood."

Felicia, slightly shocked, cast her gaze down to the floor held her breath and then slowly whispered "Yes, Albert, I understand." Wesker smiled wickedly and with a chuckle simply said

"Good Girl."

'I just made a deal with the devil…" the thought danced across her mind as he spoke.

Nimble fingers feverishly tapped at the keyboard as Wesker poured himself into his research, into the very virus that was coursing through his body. He was constantly working, researching and tweaking the many different virus' in his body ultimately hoping to stabilize them all. As of late he had grown rather weary of the need of the constant dependence of the serum to continually stabilize the virus'. 'So damn tedious' he thought as he continued his calculations. He had to find a way to make the virus stable before Felicia made her decision. 'Her body did not take to the starter virus' he mused to himself. Smiling "I do believe I require a blood sample so I know where to start." he chuckled.

In the distance he could hear the sound of running water, a shower to be precise. Wesker looked up from the screen of his computer with a devious smile across his mouth and with superhuman speed he shortly arrived at the bathroom the sound was coming from. Her sweet smell filled his lungs, her scent almost driving him mad yet again. He slowly strode into the bathroom where she was showering, he could hear her humming. Her humming stopped him cold in his tracks. While he did enjoy the sound of her humming it was not the sound that made him halt, it was the melody. 'Moonlight sonata' it had been many years since he had heard that haunting melody. He slowly let out a breath that he was unaware he was holding and quickly removed his clothing.

Felicia was enjoying her nice hot shower, gently humming a melody she remembered from long ago, although she couldn't quite place song. She didn't notice that Wesker had slipped into the shower until she had opened her eyes after rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She Yelped quite loudly from the surprise of seeing him unexpectedly in her shower. Wesker gave a gentle cough, Felicia had not realized that she was staring at his nude form. Her face instantly became cherry red as she turned her back to him, "I'm sorry Albert, I didn't mean to stare, your body is just… wow…" she squeaked out quietly enough she hoped he hadn't heard her.

"My body is wow huh, I do dare say, my dear heart, that has to be the best compliment I've ever gotten." He purred softly in her ear which made her body tense up and goosebumps consume her skin. Wesker smiled at the fact that her body was so responsive to him. He slowly ran his hands down her shoulders to her wrists and gently held them up with one hand above her head against the wall in front of her. Wesker traced his free hand down the curve of her neck and danced his fingers teasingly down her bare back and grabbed her hip. He leaned in and whispered into her ear "Would you like me to continue dear heart?" Felicia's breath caught in her throat as his breath tickled her ear and neck.

"A-Albert…nnnh.." she gently moaned out his name. Wesker could tell she was becoming more aroused by the second. 'I do believe I shall extend my enjoyment of her in this state.' He thought as he pressed his body even closer to hers which elicited another small moan from her. He could feel her body responding to his as her hips began to gently press into him exciting him even more. Wesker could feel heat radiating from her as he gently pressed his manhood against her delicate folds. Felicia let out another moan that was very pleasing to Weskers ears. He grinned, he definitely enjoyed her in this state. "My dear heart," He paused as he wrapped his arm that was on her hip to wrap around her waist. "Where do know that melody from?" he asked her as his mouth grazed her ear and came to rest on her neck.

"I ….. I do not… re…..remember.." she managed to pant out between breaths. Felicia began to press her rear even closer into his hips as her breathing became even more labored. "Oh, is that so, well then I might just have to punish you until you remember my dear." Wesker gently whispered into the curve of her neck. He slowly began to spread her feet apart with his foot as he scooted her rear closer to him, arching her back downward. "tip toes.." he whispered into her ear, to his surprise she immediately did as she was told. "Your such a good girl dear heart, I will have to reward you ." he smirked. She was so much shorter than he was, but he was immensely stronger than her. "This simply will not do." he stated in a matter of fact sort of way which caused Felicia to become slightly confused.

Before Felicia could even make heads or tails of what was going on, in one nimble motion Wesker had spun her around to face him and her back was now pressed against the wall where her face had just been. Her arms over his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist and his hands holding her in just the right position. Wesker could feel Felicia's body tremble with anticipation for the coming pleasure that was about to ensue. He craned his neck down and gently kissed the now massive purple bruise he had caused on her breast the night before. Then he slowly began laying kisses over every single inch of her breasts making sure not to apply too much pressure so he didn't harm her again.

Felicia could tell he was reigning himself in from his full intentions, but was unsure if she should press the subject. 'oh well fuck it, I might as well ask him why he's holding back.' She looked into Weskers eyes and with a small amount of reluctance asked. "Why are you holding back Albert?" The question came out with more confidence than she had thought she had. Suddenly Wesker stopped his endless stream of kisses and met her gaze. His eyes glowing a vibrant orange, the kind of orange that reminded Felicia of a early fall sunset. He looked slightly confused as to why she would ask such a irrelevant question.

"Do you wish to have every bone in your body broken and covered in bruises, every fiber of your being covered in scars, your body wracked with pain?" he asked her in a tone that was basically a warning growl. How was she suppose to answer that kind of question? She wanted him, all of him, his ferocity, his passion, his everything she didn't care if it destroyed her. She simply wanted him. The longer she took to answer him the angrier he began to grow. "If I do not restrain my self you will get hurt or worse. It is excessively painful for me to reign myself in, but id rather not have you lying in a hospital bed in a vegetative state." Wesker elaborated in a tone that was again a warning growl but with a even deeper tone. His growl sent chills up Felicia's spine and turned her blood to ice.

"Albert, I do not care. I want you, plain and simple. And its like you said, 'I am a Wesker after all, we tend to be fairly resilient' So, Albert, Please don't hold back." Felicia calmly said. Wesker let out a small chuckle, 'my own words used against me' he thought, 'this woman is a force of nature'. As Wesker remained still, contemplating his decision he thought back to the previous night, one minute they were at each others throats with murderous intent the next they were enveloped in the never ending thralls of passion. If this woman is anything like him she should be able to withstand his feverous ravaging of her body. With a wicked smile on his face he calmly said "Just remember, Dear Heart, I did try to warn you."

Searing pain, blinding pleasure, her body was wracked with so much intensity she couldn't make heads or tails of how her body felt. He was rough, demanding, needy but at the same time he was gentle and loving. Her hips screamed at her to halt what was causing them to nearly be shattered, her back threatened to snap in half, but she did not care. She had willingly asked him not to hold back, she did not regret her decision but she would fell it later. Her nails dug furiously into his back with each powerful thrust he bestowed upon her, She had been screaming his name so loudly she could feel her voice beginning to go hoarse.

He was ravenous, ravenous for her body for her screams of ecstasy. He was consuming her completely and he relished every moment. The wall of the shower that had been giving him great leverage was now becoming a hindrance, he paused his assault momentarily and whispered into the crook of her neck "Hold on tight my dear heart." Felicia did as he said and locked her arms around his shoulders as tightly as she could and buried her face into his neck and placed a gentle kiss upon his wet skin. Wesker let a small groan escape him as he smiled and tightened his grip around her back.

Faster than humanly possible Felicia found herself back in his bed on his black satin sheets. Gently Wesker unwound his arms from her back and placed his hands on either side of her face and captured her lips with his own with uninhibited passion. Felicia could not control her actions as she deepened the kiss. Wesker let a small growl of excitement escape from his mouth into hers. He found that he quite enjoyed how she responded to his touch, the small sounds she made when he gently nipped her bottom lip and snaked his fingers through her hair.

Her body arched into his as she ran her fingers through his platinum locks. Suddenly Wesker released her from his passionate kiss and whispered "Turn over, dear heart." Felicia stared into his crimson orbs with confusion in her expression, but she still did as he had instructed. She was now laying on her stomach as she heard him chuckle which made her shudder. Wesker placed his hands on her back just beneath her shoulders and gently ran his hands down her back. Wesker gently placed one hand between her shoulders and with the other hand he gently lifter her hips upward so she was resting on her knees with her chest on the bed.

Wesker gently slid his member back into her heated delicate folds to which she let out a breathy moan. He could feel her tighten around his manhood as he slowly began to thrust, burying his member to the base inside of her. "oh…. Albert.." She moaned with hardly a breath to form his name. "Do you still wish for me to not refrain, dear heart?" He inquired between thrusts and labored breaths. "Of… course…not…..Please…..don't… stop…..Albert!" Felicia managed to moan out loudly, which only heightened his arousal.

With a wicked smile Wesker grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the bed and on to her knees, all while staying buried deep inside of her. He could feel her tense up from the sudden shift of position, with his hand still around her neck he placed his mouth against her neck and whispered in a tone that sounded slightly like a threat, "If you don't relax, dear heart, this will not be pleasurable for you." He could feel her relax suddenly against his chest in compliance with his request, or rather his order. With one hand around her neck he slowly began to dance his other hand from her hip ,where it had been resting, down to the apex of her thighs. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core and slowly applying gentle pressure began to trace small circles around it.

Wesker could hardly contain himself as Felicia's body began to shake as she let out a feral moan. He began to thrust harder and faster all the while using his inhuman speed to vigorously circle her sensitive mound of nerves, he had completely lost all restraint he had been holding. As he bit her neck she screamed again as the pleasure ravaged her body a second time. "Say my name." He growled in her ear. "OH GOD…..FUCK….ALBERT!... GOD ALBERT!" Felicia screamed uncontrollably as her muscles contracted and clamped down on his pulsating manhood and her thighs became drenched in her own fluid, she and Wesker reached the peak of ecstasy then once again fell into the depths of oblivion. They both collapsed onto the bed, breathless and blissful.

When Felicia woke up she could barely move, but that was alright by her. She was once again lying next to him, snuggled up close enough she could be his shirt. She attempted to stretch but her body did not want to respond. She was in so much pain she wanted to cry out for help, but she had asked him not to hold back, he had warned her but she ignorantly did not heed his warning. Felicia had not regretted her decision but she should have listened to him she thought.

Wesker could hear her heartrate speed up in her panic and pain. He wanted to ease her pain, make her indestructible like he was, so she would no longer be in this much pain from their lovemaking. He could fix it, but she had to be the one to ultimately make the final decision. Wesker had hoped she would come to her conclusion soon, seeing her in this much pain he thought she looked pathetic. Just a pathetic breakable human, but he could make her so much more… he could make her perfect.

His own personal goddess along side him, he would be the god of the new world he would create. And seeing as how she was a Wesker as well it went without saying that any offspring they would create would be pure perfection, beautiful, intelligent, and deadly. Practically immortal and indestructible, just as he is. Wesker assured himself, he would convince her to ascend to a higher level of evolution. He would not take no for an answer, and he would not wait any longer.

As he got out of bed and quickly dressed himself he could hear Felicia let out several small yelps of pain. He internally cursed himself for putting her in such a state, but it was by her own coaxing after all so she really had nobody to blame but herself. Wesker paused for a moment to contemplate weather or not he should wake her but ultimately decided against it. 'It would be exponentially easier to acquire a blood sample from her in this state,' he thought as he walked out of the bedroom and back into his lab.

*sigh..* "These blasted calculations are so tedious." he thought out loud. Wesker had been doing research for the past four hours, furiously typing away on his computer. 'Finally.' he thought, finishing his work. Now he can acquire a blood sample from Felicia so he could observe how the virus he was going to use to enhance her would react and behave with her blood. With a wicked smile on his face and a spring in his step he grabbed a syringe equipped with a hypodermic needle as he made his way to the bedroom, where he was sure Felicia was still laying passed out.

Wesker could hear her heartbeat as he approached the bed where she lay. Her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythmic manner signaling that she was still in deep sleep. He slowly lifted the sheet to reveal her arm as he began preparations to take his much needed sample. She stirred only momentarily as he shifted the sheet, but quickly she returned to her original state. With the swiftness that would make a cheetah look like a snail in slow motion, he stuck her arm and filled the syringe with her blood. He quickly applied pressure to the needle stick site so there would be no bleeding, then when he was sure she was not going to bleed, he covered her back up, gave a quick kiss on her forehead then he quickly returned to his lab.

As Wesker sat studying the blood sample he had just taken from Felicia he made quite the shocking discovery. Not only did the starter virus actually act as it had originally been created to do, but her blood also carried the missing variable that was needed to not only stabilize the any different virus' in his own body, but could also accept and stabilize the very virus that he had been planning to use on her. "This is too perfect, it is quite the unexpected, but quite welcomed surprise." Wesker said as a wicked smile ran across his porcelain teeth.

*RING! RING! RING!*

Felicia could hear her work cell phone going off. 'Maybe if I just ignore it who ever is calling will just give up.' she sighed. She stood up rather gingerly due to her soreness, and began the search for her phone. After searching for that blasted device for almost ten minutes, as it continued to ring to her annoyance, she managed to find her pants with the phone nestled comfortably in the back pocket of said garment.

"OH SHIT!" she practically yelled as she gazed upon the name that scrolled across the caller ID. 'Its my captain… I am so screwed!' she began to panic. Felicia stared at the offensively ringing device as she attempted to calm herself before answering. She let out a huge sigh then gently pressed the accept button that was displayed on the screen.

"Hello? Felicia? Where the Hell are you? Did you manage to complete the mission?" Her captain began his double barreled inquisition. "My apologies Captain, I ran into some trouble, I am still in pursuit and should complete the mission within the next couple days." She obviously lied to her captain. "I expect results Ms. Wesker, failure will not be tolerated. Is that clear?" her captain demanded.

"Yes Captain Redfield, I understand."


End file.
